DESPEDIDAS QUE NO SE OLVIDAN Si Yo Me Muero Mañana
by San-Mendez
Summary: Y dando su último suspiro cada uno se despidió y fue muriendo por su Voluntad de Fuego... a sabiendas que les seguirían queriendo desde la otra vida. ¿Nunca se imaginaron las despedidas de Obito, Minato y Kushina, Jiraiya, Itachi, Asuma, Pain?, ven y disfruta de este pequeño homenaje a cada uno.


Este songfic lo quise hacer desde hace tiempo pero bueno, por cosas del estudio no habia tenido tiempo para nada y asi. D: Entonces bueno, aqui esta, logre terminarlo jeje la cancion que me inspiro tanto en hacerlo fue ''SI YO ME MUERO MAÑANA'' de Ñejo y Dalmata, es super buena la letra y bueno, espere que disfruten y no me maten, jejeje.

DESPEDIDAS QUE NO SE OLVIDAN…

Y cuando su enemigo uso su técnica doton para explotar la cueva, una de las partes de esta se desplomó aplastando así a….

Kaka-Rin: ¡No! ¡Obito!

El mencionado al ver a su compañero, amigo y rival se avienta sobre el y da su vida por Kakashi quedando pues el lado derecho de su cuerpo aplastado y herido de muerte.

Obito: A- aceptocido-témoslo chicos… e-es natural que b-buen-no, e- en mi…. es-estado actual muera (hace todo lo posible por no cerrar los ojos y sonreir pese a su terrible e insoportable dolor) Rin, quisiera pedirte u-un favor.

Rin en medio de su llanto le dice: El que sea Obito

Obito: Co-como regalo a K-Kakashi-baa-ka quisie-era q-que tu le tr- trasplantaras m-i ojo izquierdo. N-noo se entristezcan, vamos no vale la pena, s-saben que soy un loco de primera que si no me meto en problemas es porque llueve hacia arriba, jeje no me lloren, so-lo triunfen por mi.

Si yo me muero mañana , No quiero que me lloren  
Ni que me compren flores mejor vete a bacilar  
Que bastante yo he jodido me buscado 50 lios  
Y yo no soy ningún santo pa que te pongas a llorar

Kakashi: Obito debiste dejar que yo muriera, ahora no tendré con quien pelear, si hubiese muerto yo me habría ido a la tumba perdonándote todo lo malo, e incluso que olvidaras mi regalo por haber ascendido a jonin(dice conteniendo las lágrimas)

Obito: Ehh… no lo olvides…soy el único que no te ha dado regalo… por haber ascendido a jonin… cierto Kakashi (sonriendo agónico) la verdad es que no tenia nada pensado para ti... y ahora… ésa ha sido mi idea… no es nada inútil… ni exceso de equipaje… te daré mi Sharingan. ¡Vamos, cambien esa cara solo disfruten sus vidas, háganlo por mi, si tu hubieras muerto eso habría hecho yo, solo caminar por el sendero de la vida y recordar lo poco que viví y disfrute siendo tu rival y tu amigo, prométeme que cuidaras a Rin. (Y exhalando presuntamente por última vez se despidió de sus amigos pensando con frustración: Justo cuando… me empezaba a llevar… bien con Kakashi. ¡Je! Curioso, nunca le pude decir a Rin que la amaba como nadie. La vida en verdad es corta).

Que si mañana tu te mueres yo voy pa la disco  
A bacilar con las canciones que te gustaba bailar  
Dile a papa dios que si me manda a buscar  
Que si me puedo quedar otro ratito mas

Obito: desearía… poder pasar más tiempo… con todos.

(varios minutos después cuando solo quedaba Obito):

_- Obito despertando y asombrado: ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

Hombre x: Entre este mundo y el otro… Joven Uchiha

Que yo me quiero quedar otro ratito mas

_- En otro lugar y otra ocasión:

Yondaime: Así es, Sakumo Hatake era un ninja muy respetable; tanto como los legendarios sannins; claro eso antes de caer en desgracia: en una misión, prefirió salvar a sus compañeros antes que completar la misión, lo cual generó perdidas ante la aldea, infringió las leyes de la misma por preferir preservar unas vidas que seguir las normas. Imperdonable para los ingratos, pues al volver todos lo recriminaron por eso, e incluso sus compañeros, ninguno le agradeció, sin contar que cayó en la desdicha, sus habilidades como ninja decayeron y completamente desdichado optó por usar el Seppuku. ¡Eso sí, él se despidió de todos, de una manera muy sutil, nos abrazaba, e incluso pidió perdón a la aldea por molestarles, sin embargo argumentó que habría hecho eso de nuevo pues las perdidas se recuperaban pero unas vidas jamás, mencionó que habían vidas que valían la pena salvar. Tanto era su afán por hacer las cosas bien que abrió una cuenta de ahorros a su mamá y a su hijo; e inclusive le encomendó a Lord Hokage que le entregara a su esposa una carta.

Y si me pasa algo dile a mi may que no sufra tanto  
Que yo no era ningun santo que mejor le de pal banco  
Que si cuando me muera estoy bien pegado  
Que chequee la cuenta que se supone que le haya dejado unos cuantos

Sakumo Hatake: estimado lord hokage, sé que no tengo cara para venir aquí y mucho menos para pedirle un favor inmenso, como usted sabe mi primera esposa murió hace mucho; y hace 3 años me casé por segunda vez, sabe que amo a mi esposa muchísimo y ella de igual manera a mi, quisiera por favor le entregara esta carta, la necesitará cuando no esté.

Hokage: Sakumo, sea lo que sea que tengas pensado, reconsidéralo por favor.

Sakumo: Descuide mi lord, aun estoy vivo.

Y me le dicen a la doña  
Que siempre se acuerde de mi  
Cada vez que vaya prender una moña  
Pero como no me e muerto sigo vivito y coleando  
Vamos a seguir vacilando Bebiendo y fumando

_- En otro lugar y otra ocasión:

Minato Namikaze al ver la decisión de su esposa en devolver al Kurama a su cuerpo pues este había sido extraído por un intruso y malvado criminal cuando esta recién acababa de dar a luz, que aunque se sentía desfallecer se mostró aguerrida justo antes de su muerte. Se motivó pese a la desdicha del momento a sellar el zorro la mitad en él y en su hijo de apenas unos pocos minutos de vida a sabiendas que moriría y que dejaría solo a su muchacho: así lo hizo, bendiciendo a su futuro orgullo, lagrimeando tal como lo hacia su esposa le dieron una breve pero amorosa bienvenida y a la vez despedida. Esta era una muestra desmesurada de amor y lealtad hacia la aldea que les vio nacer y crecer respectivamente.

Pero haz las cosas bien a mi no mire a quien  
Pa los vivos salud pa'l muerto que descanse en paz amén  
Viajando el mundo entero en un pájaro de acero  
No entiendes nada de esto y escuchen como los quiero.

-.- Mucho tiempo después y en una situación que tarde o temprano pasaria.-

X: Tanto tiempo sin vernos eh…

Naruto: ¡Wow Es el Cuarto Hokage! Pero un momento… ¿cómo es que esta aquí? Murió hace tiempo.

Minato: Yo diseñé el sello para que yo apareciera en tu conciencia si la Octava cola era desatada. Esperaba que ese día nunca llegara… dije que no quería volver a verte, Zorro maldito, pero… incluso en estas circunstancias, conocer a mi hijo ya crecido es un placer. Digamos que ya estamos en paz.

Naruto feliz de haber conocido a su padre y a la vez confundido frunce el ceño y le golpea diciendo: ¡¿por qué si eres mi padre sellaste en mí a ese demonio?!

Minato pidiéndole perdón argumenta que solo él (Naruto) puede realizar la misión que desde su nacimiento se le encomendó. Y diciendo: Hijo mio, vas por buen camino, tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, te amamos como a nada, espero que me perdones y me entiendas. Siempre estaré aquí (le señala el corazón y toca su cabeza), siempre estaremos contigo aunque no nos veas te estaremos guiando y cuidando (a la vez que sonríe con la ternura de un padre y abrazándolo muy fuerte desaparece).

Si mañana se agota mi vida ya vivida  
Ve y explicarle a mis hijos y dale mi despedida  
Si mañana me toca ve y cuéntales a los viejos  
Que yo los seguiré queriendo pero desde la otra vida

_-_-En otro lugar, otra ocasión y a las afueras de Konoha:

Tsunade: Son muy poderosos, si vas puedes morir, esa misión es suicida, no lo hagas y si vas déjame ir contigo (dice muy preocupada y triste)

Jiraiya: Me alaga tu preocupación, mucho. Tengo una idea: apuesta a que muero, eres la legendaria perdedora (dice sonriente y nostálgico pues sabe que no tendrá oportunidad contra la nueva generación shinobi a la que se enfrentará con todos los riesgos de morir).

Y si la muerte me viene a buscar  
Dile que venga mas tarde y no es que  
Yo sea un cobarde  
Pero es que en verdad me quisiera quedar(X2)

Jiraiya:¿Enserio te preocupas por mi?, eso si es de admirar señorita Tsunade, ¿lloraras mas por mi muerte que por la de tu adoradísimo y amado Dan?, sabes que la muerte es un proceso natural que tarde o temprano todos afrontaremos. La muerte esta tan segura de su victoria que nos da toda una vida de ventaja para encontrarse con nosotros, así nuestra vida no haya sido muy larga, fue bella mientras duró, jamás me he quejado .

Tsunade: ¡Pero no puedes morir de esta manera Jiraiya!

Jiraiya: Desde que nací, estuve algo solo, mis padres murieron casi de la misma manera que Kushina y Minato los padres de Naruto, tuve una corta bienvenida por parte de ellos. ¿Sabes?: ayer soñé con una mujer a la que llamé madre y un hombre que me dijo hijo mio, no temas ya estamos contigo. Supongo que era una forma de decirme que ya era hora de despedirme de todos los vivos, para reunirme con mis parientes y amigos que ya se fueron.

Y recibiendo un abrazo inmenso junto con el llanto de su amada amiga y compatriota se marchó a lo que seria el final de sus días.

Lalala life is good pero muy corta  
Tarde o temprano a todo el mundo le toca  
Segura de esta despedida no hay duda  
Ya que la bienvenida poco tiempo dura

En un lugar donde se libró lo que fue una histórica batalla a muerte, llena de venganza, dolor y amor un hombre misterioso y de máscara llamado Tobi termina de contarle a Uchiha Sasuke lo que fue la vida de su hermano mayor, al que acabó de asesinar; hablando con una 'verdad' modificada y lesiva para el oyente resumio: Tu hermano tenia una grave enfermedad desde que nació; de hecho solo vivió gracias a unos fuertes medicamentos que si bien no curaban la enfermedad alargaron su vida y los síntomas los hacia mas llevaderos, su perseverancia, su amor por su aldea y sobre todo hacia su hermano menor, es decir tú lo motivaron a acatar las impiadosas ordenes de acabar con nuestro clan, por un mejor futuro, por lealtad a su aldea, dejando en claro que desde ese dia se convertiría en un renegado a costa de que el honor de los Uchihas persistiera y la segunda condición, que se respetara tu vida. Para serte sincero Itachi estas ultimas semanas estuvo muy mal aunque no lo demostrara, estaba por dentro acabado, la enfermedad lo debilitó y el con tal de hacerte feliz y que la aldea ingrata estuviera a salvo fue hacia ti, lucho contigo y se dejó vencer, su vida concluiría en tus manos, no en la enfermedad así esta lo consumiera y le hiciera retorcerse del dolor. Pero bueno al menos disfruto protegiéndote cual tigresa feroz a sus crías, eso para él fue lo que hacia su vida mejor, el saber que te hacías cada vez mas fuerte le llenaba de orgullo, pues supo que no vivió en vano.

Pura enfermedad sin cura se nace pa vivir  
Se vive pa después morir  
Que en vida tengo que aprovechar  
Antes que a mi la muerte me venga a buscar

_- En otro lugar y otra ocasión:

Asuma: La Voluntad de Fuego, aquello que todo buen shinobi siente fluir por sus venas, deseo de hacerse fuerte para proteger a los suyos a capa y espada, pase lo que pase, disfrutar tu vida con aquellos que amas, tus amigos, tu familia, ¡eso es la voluntad de fuego!, debemos proteger al rey, (haciendo algo de alusión al ajedrez mientras le hablaba a su alumno y jugaban al shoggy) somos los caballos, no somos tan importantes pero haremos lo que sea por proteger a los que amamos, aprender a disfrutar la vida junto a ellos, no sea que llegue el dia en que luchando por protegerlos nuestra la luz de nuestra existencia se apague.

Por eso yo vivo el dia de hoy  
Por si me muero mañana  
Como si fuera el ultimo(X2)

_-_ En otra ocasión y otro lugar….

Y cuando el jinchuriki del Kyubi vio sacrificio de tal magnitud por parte de la joven Hyuga supo que se desataría una inmensa lucha. Pero en lugar de pelear deciden charlar por largo rato. Luego de una conversación donde Naruto logró persuadirlo de volver al verdadero camino de paz. El joven de cabellos naranjas encontró un nuevo significado a la palabra redención, la cual él también busco devolviendo las tantas vidas que su potente jutsu cobró (Shinra Tensei) cobro durante la invasión.

Pain: De verdad que… ahora comprendo el verdadero significado de esa palabra, no era lo que tenia pensado hasta ahora, era lo que había olvidado hace mucho… y volteando su mirada a su fiel amiga y acompañante de luchas advirtió: Konan, este es el fin. No hay marcha atrás… espero que sigas siendo la joven que me dio tanta fortaleza, no quiero flores, ni llantos, sabes que no fui muy bueno mientras viví.

Si yo me muero mañana , No quiero que me llore  
Ni que me compre flores mejor vete a bacilar  
Que bastante yo he jodido me buscado 50 líos  
Y yo y yo no soy ningún santo pa que te pongas a llorar

Konan: Tengo la certeza de que tu voluntad y la de Yahiko-kun jamás desparecerá, pues la Voluntad De Fuego florece en Naruto, él se convertirá en el puente que nos lleve a la paz verdadera, por ti ustedes muchachos, me encargaré de que nuestro sagrado puente nunca se derrumbe, floreceré por ustedes, lo juro, y mira, ¿la recuerdan chicos? (hablando para Nagato y Yahiko) es la flor de la esperanza, que nunca muere aunque quien la plante si lo haga, desde que este esa fuente inagotable de vida que le motive a seguir, crecerá siempre, aunque ya no estemos ahí para ver cuan grande y hermosa florece.

Que si mañana tu te mueres yo voy pa la disco  
A bacilar con las canciones que te gustaba bailar  
Dile a papa dios que si me manda a buscar  
Que si me puedo quedar otro ratito mas  
Que yo me quiero quedar otro ratito mas  
Que yo me quiero quedar otro ratito mas

_-_ En otra ocasión y otro lugar….

Ino: supongo que esa fue… ya saben, su forma de decir adiós(dice sosteniendo unas flores hermosas, esas que su sensei le llevaba a Kurenai cuando compraba en su florería. (Muy acongojada llorando desconsolada en el entierro de su mentor Asuma Sarutobi)

Choji: No quería su muerte de esa manera, no así porque era un excelente ser humano, un gran ninja, muy leal ¡él nos inculco la Voluntad de Fuego! Por qué tenia que morir de esa forma (dice con los ojos llorosos)

Ino: si yo no hubiera sido tan débil de pronto habría podido salvarlo, soy una pésima kunoichi, qué vergüenza (dice llorando a mares y lamentándose)

Shikamaru: ¿Olvidan lo que nos dijo muchachos? Ino, Choji, recuérdenlo bien; está orgulloso de nosotros (dice con la mirada a las nubes, con cigarro en mano y sonrisa nostálgica a pesar de tener los ojos inundados en lagrimas y le agracias a su sensei por todo lo que le enseño).

Las palabras de Shikamaru calaron en todos, e incluso en aquellos que no eran de su equipo.

Flash back Ino-Shika-Chou

Asuma, justo ántes de morir y luego de haberle dicho palabras salidas del alma, dignas de una buena despedida a Ino y Choji habló en general diciendo:

-Muchachos no me compren flores, no me lloren mucho, sean felices, fortalézcanse cada vez mas, son excelentes como ninjas y personas, jamás me había sentido tan contento siendo el sensei de alguien como con ustedes, gracias... por todo.

Y a su alumno, el dominador de las sombras, quien le observaba con mucha tristeza y lágrimas en sus ojos decidió dedicarle otras de las inolvidables palabras antes de partir:

-¿Recuerdas que te hable del rey? (dijo sonriente mientras daba unos de sus últimos suspiros)

-Los reyes son los niños que aun no nacen y que en un futuro se encargarán de cuidar Konoha….uno de ellos todavía se encuentra en su madre, Kurenai…. ¡Ella y mi hijo! (dijo nostálgico a sabiendas que no podría estar con ellos sino desde el cielo)

Y tosiendo sangre, dando su penúltimo suspiro prosiguió: cuida bien de mi rey, dile que siempre lo amaré, a pesar de que no ha nacido siquiera, a pesar de que no tendré la oportunidad de enseñarle a caminar, de llevarlo a la academia ninja ni lo podre felicitar cuando sea chunin o jonin, siempre lo acompañaré, dile que aunque no los acompañe yo los seguiré queriendo pero desde la otra vida.

Y dando su último suspiro pidió también: … un último cigarrilo.

Si mañana se agota mi vida ya vivida  
Ve explicarle a mis hijos y dale mi despedida  
Si mañana me toca ve y cuéntale a los viejos  
Que yo los seguiré queriendo pero desde la otra vida

_- Fin -


End file.
